The sick day
by ElectroGreeness
Summary: Bella's sick.. Edward gets worried, 2nd fan fic. Stephanie Myer owns characters..etc. Please Review. More chapters to come
1. Chapter 1

**Bella part 1.**

Why does this have to happen to me?

I always get sick, or get hurt my bad luck is horrible.

It's Tuesday, Edward went out to hunt and I'm stuck at home, sick!

"Bella" Dad whispered as he opened my door.

"Yes dad?" I answered, as clear as I could.

Great. Now he is going to make me go to the doctors or something.

"Are you feeling any better, do you want to go to the doctors?"

"Dad, I'm fine! Stop wasting your time go watch TV" I spoke, with the 'healthiest' voice I could.

"Ok, if you need anything come tell me" He paused "OK?"

"Ok Dad, you'll be the first to know if I'm about to die over a stupid little headache. Ok?"

"Good, now get some rest" Charlie was very protective of me when it came too health, he wants to be a good parent, and he is. He recons Renee will bite his head off if I'm ever seriously sick here in Forks. Renee worry's, a lot.

That night all I could think of was the warmth that forks was getting these past few days, It was different for forks most of the time it was raining, raining and did I mention raining? I absolutely hate it! The rain, and the cold. Edward did find that amusing as he was 'cold' but his coldness… it was much different, I could handle it, and I loved it. If I could I would hold him forever never letting go, forgetting about the world, but unfortunately 3 things got in the way. 1. School 2. Charlie, Jacob and Alice- who was always dressing me up, trying to make me 'prettier' I was her experiment most of the time. And thirdly… reality, the fact that out side of my dreams holding Edward forever was almost impossible, Being a vampire on the other hand would make it a whole lot easier, but Edward was a bit off when it came down to the thought of changing me. He intends to leave me human.

The morning was much worse! I threw up several times before I hopped back in bed too rest. The throwing up eventually stopped, so I brushed my teeth, again and again.

I gave up on the school part. Charlie had already left, I didn't want to bother him by ringing him at work. So I decided I would have a day off. Edward wouldn't be pleased, but what can I do? I can barely move, my headache is getting worse.

**Edward part 2.**

"I'm so happy we found those mountain lions, I really needed that extra strength" I told Alice as we drove to school.

"Yeah, lucky hey"

I then started to worry, Where would Bella be?

She must be just getting petrol, yeah petrol. She was always running late these days, and being away from her kills me.

I started to worry harder when she didn't turn up to our first class together, Biology… and that's her favourite class she can't be skipping.

_I wonder where Bella is I hope she isn't still sick, yesterday she seemed really crook _Mike Newton was thinking as we passed in Biology.

The love of my life, the unluckiest creature on the earth, she doesn't deserve any of this bad luck. She's the most perfect person in this world to me.

"Alice, I've got to go see Bella, she's sick Mike Newton's thoughts can come in handy sometimes." I told Alice as we walked into the cafeteria.

"I'll see you tonight then" Alice replied upset that I had to leave her with no one, as Emmett and Rosalie had left for "college".

As I ran I realized Bella was alone… Charlie worked today; I don't like it when my Bella is alone, it just isn't right.

When I was at her house I saw that Bella's window was wide open, inside she was sleeping, silently.

I was careful not to wake her as I curled my arms around her. We lay there silent.

Then the speaking began, just about time.

"I love him, I love him Jacob you have to realize his my life"

"No no dad I don't want to go to the doctors I am fine!"

She didn't say much else in the two hours she was sleeping in my arms.

"Edward" She spoke waking, probably from the coldness.

"Yes, love" I whispered, hoping she wasn't in a bad mood.

"Why aren't you at school?" She asked, her eyes still shut. Eyebrows creased. She looked worried, or just very sick; I tightened my arms around her waist.

"Did you think I was going to leave you, someone I love more than my own life at home sick and alone? I don't think so Bella," I answered in a sweet tone.

"You have to stop worrying about me. You have your own life to worry about" She sighed.

"Bella you are my life. You are the reason I'm happy Bella, you're the reason why I live."

She then turned around to face me.

She stared into my eyes and leaned in resting her forehead on mine sighing in the process. Stupid Cold skin I have. It would be so much easier if I were warm.

"That's better," She said.

I asked her, Confused "What, how is that better Bella, I don't understand"

"I have a headache your coldness is soothing me. Now Sshh no talking".

I leaned into kiss her, leaving our heads touching very carefully.

She sighed as our heads tore away from each other.

"You didn't say no kissing Bella, you have to be specific" I told her chuckling.

She laughed once after but sighed and pulled back.

"I have to get up I need panadol or something", she help her head while walking to the door.

Then the most unexpected thing happened. She collapsed. And obviously I caught her just in time.

"Bella" I whispered rapidly, getting louder each time, as she didn't wake up…

I don't want to take her to Carlisle she will get embarrassed if I do that.

Something to wake her up Hmm…

I then remembered the one thing that stuns her. It's the feel of my lips on hers. She often tells me.

As I kissed her softly she would not wake, I then began kissing her stronger, stronger than I had ever kissed her. But the one reason I never was this strong was for her safety and the fact that she always try's to take it one more step.

I started to realize she was awake when her lips moved against mine.

We were in peace as I grabbed her and ran to the bathroom in non-human speed.

I grabbed the panadol and as I was still kissing her I poured her a glass of water…with no hands, yes I am multi talented. Ha-ha.

I lay her on the bed and curled next to her pulling back slowly.

"Aww" She sighed hating the change of temperature when our lips where no longer mingled.

I handed her the panadol and water. She looked confused by this move.

"You need panadol love, I got you some" I told her, still not changing the stats of her confused face.

"When did you do that, when I was sleeping?" She asked.

"No just then… when we were kissing" I explained to her..still confused as she was I stared tightly into her eyes.

"How did you manage that?"

"Love does funny things. To not just humans but vampires too… amazingly."


	2. Authors note

Hey guys,

If you guys want me to continue this story please **review!**

I'd love to do more, but without reviews there will be no point.

Thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3

We lay there silently as she stared into my eyes,

Thinking probably

'Edward, why do you love me'?

Now this was a stupid question she knew how perfect and beautiful and amazing she was too me.

I grabbed her by the waist and jumped out the window at non-human speed. As I jumped she screamed softly.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING' She squealed as I ran

'Nothing' I replied chuckling

I placed her in our meadow

'Wow head rush' She spoke

'Sorry love, you frustrate me when you ask me why I love you.'

I grabbed a hold of her and all of a sudden started to make noises. Like someone would do crying, except there was no tears. Us vampires cannot cry I hate this fact sometimes.

She heard my 'crying' and automatically pushed back.

She then grabbed my face probably harder than I thought.

'Edward! Don't cry, I'm sorry' She retaliated and started to cry herself

I kissed her tears

'Bella, I love you because you are amazing. You are the most wonderful, loving person I have ever met. You know that, why would you ask such a thing?'

'Because I know your lying' she said. Her words shook me.

'Bella why would I lie too you?' I replied if I could cry this would be a circumstance.

She started walking off

I let her go she would get over this…

I followed her through the woods carefully, not letting her hear me.

I wouldn't leave her out there alone even she knew that. She started running I wasn't sure where she was going until she dropped and started bursting into tears.

I grabbed her and ran as fast as I could back to her house, Charlie wouldn't hear he wouldn't be home yet.

I placed her back in her bed and read her expression.

She didn't realise I had grabbed her and taken her back home she still cried and closed her eyes.

I wanted to give her space but she was upset and I didn't know what to do. So I walked slowly up too her, whispering…

'Bella… I'm not lying, I really do LOVE you'

'Bella' I repeated, as she did not respond.

'Bella, love I'm sorry' I cried. Well not literally.

I kissed her softly but slowly. She smelt so good today…

Her blood so fresh, But I can't think like that… I love her. I can't say that.

'Edward, I need some alone time. I know your lying. You don't love me, when you left me you lied. I know you can do it again' She cried then tucked herself under the covers.

'Bella do you want a lift tomorrow' I asked her.

'I'll get myself too school' she replied.

'Okay Bella, if you need alone time that is what I will give you. But you have to understand I'm not lying'

I ran out of her house, rejected by the love of my life. How could she say I am lying? I would never lie to her. I love her more than anything. I'm more positive about that than anything else.

I Ran home silent, hurt, broken, worried at what tomorrow will bring.


	4. forgiveness

The next day was worse,

She did not move while she slept silently in the morning. It was time for school. And Charlie had left. She was alone. But not crying, she awoke by the sound of the thunder roaring. The rain started to pour as i sat curled in a ball. Waiting watching, for her too call me, or start crying so i had an excuse to jump into her window and comfort her. I _started to make strange sounds, trying to keep myself from being to loud, as this had never happened before. I then lifted my head when I herd her breathing increase I turned and i saw her staring at me from her window. She did not say anything. She just stared at me with a horror struck look. Before I could say anything before I could move she jumped. 'BELLA' I screamed and caught her just in time. Her face was plain, her expression upset. _

'_Bella, what were you thinking'_

'_I fell' she replied, crying._

'_Can you put me down'? _

_As soon as i placed her onto the ground she made a run for it. Who knows where she went. I know one thing. And that was it was away from me._

_All I wanted was for her too love me again. I didn't know what too do, I could beg her? I could buy her flowers? Or I could do the thing that was right, and that was leave her. But I needed her. _

_I choose number 2 and found a rose in a garden that seemed very beautiful._

_That night I dressed up nicely suit an all. I wanted too make a good impression._

_When I got too her house I saw she was crying in bed closing her eyes. I sprang up and knocked on her window. Now this was big for me. What if she doesn't want me anymore, what if this is the end?, a million thoughts ran through my head as she got up too open the window._

_I had the rose in one hand and the other behind my back._

_When she opened the window. All she did was stare. Crying, harder than ever._

'_Isabella Marie Swan' I formally addressed._

_I paused._

'_Will you forgive me?' I looked at her. Sorrow in my eyes. But hope…_

'_Oh Edward!' She started too burst out in tears._

'_Bella?' I cried._

_She then jumped up and twisted her legs around my waist. Holding tightly onto my neck._

_I grabbed her around the waist as tight as I could without hurting her. _

_Our faces touched and we both cried, her with tears. Mine with love. Without warning she kissed me hard, but it was the most passionate kiss we had ever experienced. I know that. She closed her eyes and left her lips touching mine. Forbidding herself to let go. This moment was perfect, peaceful. If I could, I would make this moment last forever. The love of my life holding me, loving me back._

'_Edward' she spoke leaving her eyes closed and lips touching._

'_Yes?' I whispered letting my lips move against hers._

_At first when she pulled back I thought she was trying to escape. But no she had her lips at my ear._

'_I love you' she cried. Tears rolled onto my neck. _

_My expression was blank as I lay her on her bed and bent over leaving our heads close._

_She then grabbed me and pulled me down on top of her._

'_Bella, love I'm too heavy for you' _

'_Shh' She said pulling me down. _

_I could hear she was in pain as I put all my weight onto her. _

_I rolled us onto the side. Leaving us still touching._

_She wiped her tears away moving away for a second, I grabbed her and pulled her back down and kissed her tears._

'_Thankyou' she whispered._

'_So, does this mean I am forgiven?'_

'_Edward you did nothing wrong. It's me who should be asking for forgiveness' She cried and kissed my lips softly_

'_Why Bella, you have done nothing wrong' I replied_

'_But I have! I got angry at you for no reason, that deserves punishment. I should have not snapped like that the other day. I was just so upset and when I saw you outside my window curled up into a ball. I felt so guilty; I just couldn't see you anymore. I had hurt you too much. I'm honest enough to say I was scared of you'_

'_Bella, love. Bella.' I paused 'You do not know the reason why I love you'? I asked_

'_Not really' She replied_

'_Bella, Love is a promise, love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never to disappear 'Bella, you gave me that souvenir. I cannot let it go. Its caged on top of a mountain, Never forgotten. I love you because you complete me. If I didn't have you, I would be curled up in a ball like the whole time I wasn't with you, those horrid months had killed me. Bella, you have to understand how perfect you are for me. How you belong with me. And yes I know I said we don't belong together before. But I realise now. Whatever I do I'm always going to love you too much to let you go. And whatever you do your always going too need me.'_

'_Could I have your souvenir as well?' She whispered._

'_It's been with you forever'_


End file.
